


My Chief

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A/B/O, ALL FLUFF!, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF! Yuuri, Beware of chihoko, Comedy, Fireman Yuuri, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mischief poodles, Omega Verse, Omega Victor, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Retired Yuuri, Romance, Self-Insert, Sexy Fire man Yuuri, Surprise you're my husband!, alpha yuuri, skater Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, Retired Alpha's Figure Skating Division's champion and now Fire Chief of the City of Detroit.Who one day received familiar guests only to be surprised by an old item that he told he had lost but instead he drunkenly gave it to someone he has been dreaming to be together as his forever.





	My Chief

Title: My Chief

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Retired Alpha figure skating division champion Yuuri Katsuki, now employed as a Fire Chief of the city of Detroit, rescued countless of life and helped put out dangerous fire on important establishments.

 

Presently the Alpha is having problem with the fire truck that has been refusing to start since yesterday.

 

“I told you chief, the starter is broken and the carburetor needs to be changed. Just send Ms. Mayor a letter asking for funds I know she’ll be happy to give you one since she like you!” the huge Alpha who’s smothered by grease told him.

 

“Haruki, you know every time she’s near me even a meter radius I feel like being molested” said by Yuuri remembering the Beta who’s been lusting for him.

 

“Then make a report and have it sent to the Director, he’ll know what to do…” added by another.

 

“Thanks Koudi, that’s a huge help” said Yuuri and rushed back to his clean and professional looking office complete with his own library behind his desk with his family, his only picture together with his Skating Omega idol and poodle’s pictures, a black leather sofa and his sleeping poodle on his own cozy pillow bed.

 

After making his favorite plain black coffee he started to work when, “YUUUUUURI IIIIII’M BAAAAAACK!” a familiar voice rang to his office.

 

“Phichit!” said Yuuri happily, “Congratulations on getting bronze!” said by the fire chief.

 

“YIIIII! I’m going to be qualified since I got gold from my first qualifiers!” he said and received a hug from Yuuri who stood up and left his modern leather executive seat.

 

And now leaning on his table angles crossed and so does his arms smiling, wearing his fit all black uniform with his silky black tie with his gold badge and his name plate on.

 

“I brought you guests!” on cue the famous Russian omega legend with his Swiss best friend and other skaters with a standard poodle in tow barged in greeting Yuuri, Vicchan Yuuri’s poodle sniffed the new comer.

 

“I didn’t know my rival is now the hottest Chief in town” said Chris who approached Yuuri and played with his tie.

 

“Hello to you too Chris” laughed Yuuri.

 

“Chriiiis~” he heard his Omega best friend hissed his name.

 

“Oh~ Omega’s claiming his catch huh~” teased by the Swiss Alpha, “Calm down we’re just friends~”

 

“Ahem…” Leo with Guang-Hong cleared his throat and opened his arms so that his friend can get a hug.

 

“Leo! How are you, it’s been long since you visited, how’s everything in California?” he asked.

 

“Still the same, although the heat there sucks” he sighed.

 

To his surprise Phichit brought along other skaters like, The Crispino twins, Emil Nekola, Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babechiva, Georgi Popovich, Otabek Altin and the Korean skater Seung-Gil Lee.

 

“FUUUCK! Chief!” shouted by a raven haired Alpha who’s also huge in size.

 

“No one’s gonna fuck me, Nakahara, what do you want?” Yuuri irritated.

 

Victor wanted to say he wanted to, “Sorry, Chief but this is an emergency”

 

“Is anything burning?” he asked.

 

“No! even worse!”

 

“Tell me, damn it!”

 

“It’s the Mayor, somehow her radar sensed our truck problem and came here personally so she can have a good reason to molest you again… I mean see you again” he said.

 

“Where is she?” Yuuri being ready to make a run for it.

 

“She’s down stairs!”

 

“Shit…” said Yuuri who hissed.

 

The skaters did not need to know why the Alpha is scared as shit of the Mayor.

 

When the mayor entered his office, “Yuuuuuri, before you give me the report can we have a lunch date first?” dragging the Alpha’s name the Mayor ready to attach herself to Yuuri.

 

“I’m sorry but didn’t my Darling tell you he’s married?” Victor cut in and everyone looked amused minus the glaring mayor to the Omega.

 

“And who might you be?” asked by the Mayor.

 

“I’m his wife~” showing the golden ring that well familiar to the Alpha. Yuuri’s eyes wide not because his idol and childhood crush declared that they’re married and the Omega is good as his but the fact that the ring he’s been looking for and though that he lost is actually being worn by the Omega he loves since childhood.

 

“I never knew you’re married Yuuri?” pouted by the Mayor.

 

Mentally Yuuri said to himself he never knew it either although he played along, “Yes I’m married but no one asked so…”

 

Some of his men knew he’s playing to escape, “We know… they’ve been married long now, ma’am” said by the British looking guy.

 

“Really?” and then she turned to look at the skaters who smiled and nodded.

 

“Victor is not around since he’s busy with his skating career, he’s quite famous you know” said Phichit.

 

“Vitya came to surprise his hubby~” Chris added.

 

The Mayor groaned, “Fine… just show me the truck, and I’ll let my secretary send in the fund” her mood turned sour.

 

When the Mayor exited first Yuuri thanked Victor and asked him to have a chat later and would ask how he got a hold of that ring that his family passes to the partners they choose.

 

During the inspection Yuuri enjoyed the tight hold of Victor to his bigger hand, Yuuri being taller he would sometimes stick close tp Victor since the Mayor has been looking for a chance to hold him.

 

After the Mayor left he told them that it’s time to change the old truck to a newer on with good ladder system and new hoses since the por old truck looked rugged because of its service to them.

 

“Scott, hit it!” shouted by Haruki Kuran to his best friend who played Party Rock on the truck’s speakers and danced around knowing he’ll get to drive a new one.

 

They mused seeing one of Yuuri’s firemen shuffling and he was good at it, “Yuuri trained his people well~” joked Phichit.

 

“They’re already good at it” Yuuri replied rolling his eyes, he did not notice that he still kept on holding Victor’s hand.

 

“They got nice ass too…” said Chris looking at their behind.

 

Heading back to Yuuri’s office Scott the British fireman toured the skaters around the Fire Department and they enjoyed gliding down and playing.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Back to Yuuri’s office, “You really don’t remember you married me?” Yuuri shocked he’s actually married to Victor.

 

“Wait… when?”

 

“After the Banquet, you dragged me out and brought me to a court room…” he looked sad.

 

“I… I did? I know I love you way back my childhood… but I actually did give you the ring… the ring that supposed to be worn by my bride as family tradition and I didn’t know any of it” he groaned.

 

Victor’s tears fell and he started to sob, “Please don’t cry… I’m not upset nor regretting any of what happened… I’m just shocked I married the person I wanted to marry without me knowing” Yuuri said.

 

“Really?” Victor hugged the taller man;s torso.

 

“Really” he smiled, “Although I want to make things right… I made you sad and I feel upset about myself”

 

“But how come you did not tell me?”

 

“I don’t want to call the person who doesn’t even want to do anything for me…” he said.

 

“That’s not true… I just did not know… I’m black out drunk, all I remember that Sochi was drinking sixteen flutes of Champaign and that’s about it”

 

“I should’ve stayed beside you that morning” Victor regretted following his coach.

 

“What do you mean?” Yuuri quizzed.

 

“You bonded me and there I discovered you’re fun and a beast in bed” Yuuri’s little friend is starting to stiffen.

 

“Oh…” Yuuri only blinked absorbing more information.

 

“I had a pregnancy scare, and then thought this year will be my last season since I wanted to rest a bit and find you and ask you face to face if you want me”

 

“I… I see… but you know the answer already” said by the love sick Alpha.

 

“And what is that?” challenged Victor.

 

Yuuri leaned in and captured his lips and sealed his answer with a passionate one, tongues played until Yuuri pulled Victor to his table to sit and stood between the Omega’s legs which he parted and massaged his thighs.

 

“Wow… I felt you answer loud and delicious” said Victor with his hear shaped smile.

 

“Do you want me to explain further?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Please do~”

 

 

Meanwhile, “Uh… should we tell Chief that the doggos chewed off all the boots?” asked by Nakahara to his Filipino partner Yaj as they peeked only to see their boss making out on his office.

 

“Hala… baka maging bantay bata tayo…” (Well, shit… I think we’re going to be baby sitters) (A/N: the Bantay Bata in Philippines is an institution for the protection of children who had been abandoned or suffered from child abuse although Bantay Bata is a small joke for us uncles and Aunts when our siblings or cousins ask us to be their babysitters implying the joke to be bantay or guard/guarding bata/child institution because we’re always on call)

 

They both just left and tend to fix the damage caused by the wandering poodles.

 

“I want to make it work” said Yuuri.

 

“I’m taking my hiatus” announced Victor.

 

“Why?”

 

“I want to spend time with you and protect you from that make up slapped fish” said Victor to the Mayor.

 

“Chihoko is one scary lady” sighed Yuuri.

 

“Well then… I better get a bigger place…” said Yuuri, “I tend to buy a bigger house anyway”

 

“Why?”

 

“I live in a one bed room apartment, if we want to have kids I want more rooms, and we have two dogs now, so we might need a back yard” Yuuri thought.

 

“We’re just starting and you’re thinking of children already?” Victor looked at him.

 

“Well… I kind of imagined myself having family with you” smiled by Yuuri.

 

Both now seated on the sofa checking the social media and their friend’s post inside the Fire Department suddenly the young Russian skater from the Junior Division barged in and pulled Yuuri’s collar, Victor upset but then laughed when, “You did not tell me you’re part of the underground B-Boy group! And won countless championship!” he accused.

 

“Correction, Still holding the record and unbeaten in short he’s still a legend in our university~” boosted by Phichit who entered with the other skates.

 

“So~ how did the talking go?” Chris winked.

 

“Is there any wedding happening any time soon?” bounced by the bearded skater while the male twin was annoyed with him.

 

Mila and Sara waited with playful grins on their faces.

 

“What wedding?” Victor said, “We’re already married… see!” he showed his ring and so as Yuuri’s the match of the golden ring which had been suspended on Yuuri’s necklace chain and now worn on his right ring finger.

 

“Wait… YOU’RE ACTUALLY MARRIED!” burst by Leo, Guang-Hong and Seung-Gil.

 

“OMEDETO!” Phichit clapped his hand like a sea lion while the other fire department officers followed him, “AND WE EVEN DIDN’T KNOOOOOW!” they cried playfully.

 

“I didn’t either because I was wasted when I took him to a court house, and wondered why my family’s ring was missing” he laughed.

 

“So Vitya, whe’s a baby coming?” teased by Chris to his best friend.

 

“Ahem… soon” said Yuuri in a teasing manner.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki a retired figure skater from the Alpha division who won countless gold medals and a gold for Olympics has his own fan base, his fans who discovered he’s married to Victor Nikiforov now known as Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov were all shocked and created quite a commotion after the reveal.

 

With Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov who is a Chief of Fire Department of the City of Detroit and a local Hero to the people of the City written on his Wikipidia which existed since he used to be a skater is has now added more information of his present life with his married status and work. Many of his fans loved the monthly issue of the magazine where he was featured for the Alpha of the Year Awards regarding for all the services he did and people who voted him.

 

Victor who loved his half naked state only wearing the fire man jump suit and strap, hair pulled back with shades on posing with his helmet under his arm with a fireman’s axe at the other using it as his cane, although the sharp head was on the floor while his other leg is stepping on a rolled fire hose.

 

Yuuri’s body was ripped complete with the eight packs he earned from gym and drills (A/N: Based off to Rage Bahamut collaboration where Yuuri was shirtless/naked) made every Omega or women on his fan group jealous of Victor however some of Victor’s Fans raged at the fact that the third rate skater stole their idol.

 

Yuuri’s parents that evening after he took home his wife and immediately called his family in Japan told them the truth about being married and thinking the ring was gone, however his mother was happy that he married the Omega of his dreams and the one he was been in love with, she thanked Victor for doing her a favor of loving her child.

 

Presently both are having their wedding reception, Yuuri fulfilling his promise to Victor that he would do anything to make things right and make the Omega happy. Victor finally worn his  dream veil and had his dream wedding, however it’s a bonus when Yuuri’s officers pulled him to sing along in the stage wearing nothing but only his dress pants strapped with suspenders and his bowtie, wolf whistles are calling since firemen and ripped upper bodies are in display, Phichit enjoyed the activities.

 

What even made Yuuri even more embarrassed is that the music blaring for his number is careless whisper, his Director was dying laughing when his Officers set him up, Chris thanked the boys for it since they gave Yuuri a little push by means of alcohol because Yuuri started to lap dance Victor who’s enjoying the treatment.

 

Surely, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov is happy with his life and clamed of his Chief, looking at the Mayor named Chihoko who was also invited, “My Chief”

 

 

~END~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/Yaj_Leo08) and talk to me


End file.
